Every Wand
by Bandito1234567890
Summary: Newt's pen pal from France is coming to Hogwarts for her first year. And it's finally time for Newt to get his wand! (For a forum)


**A/N:**

 **School: Hogwarts**

 **Theme: Beauxbatons**

 **Prompt: Newt Scamander (Main Character and main prompt) - Diagon Alley (Location, additional prompt) - Wand (Object,** ** **additional prompt** )  
**

 **Year: One**

 **WC: 2029**

 **Thanks to coleytaylor for beta-reading** **!**

 **(So I don't spoil what happens, I am putting the rest of my A/N at the end)**

* * *

Newt Scamander waited patiently in the Leaky Cauldron, his small hand tapping against the wooden table where he sat. He was waiting for his pen pal from France, Elaine Caron. She would be going to Hogwarts for her first year of schooling but afterward, she was going to head back to France.

Newt was excited to finally meet his friend. He knew almost everything about her, he had just never seen her.

Picking up his spoon, he sipped on his soup. His parents had left a little more than an hour ago, telling him they would be buying all his supplies except his wand. He wanted to do that with Elaine.

Newt perked up when the door opened and he saw a young girl with shimmering copper brown hair and kind amber eyes enter the room. She was wearing simple purple robes and light green hair clips kept her bangs back. She wore a sweet smile on her slightly tanned face.

The girl looked around, her eyes and smile calm, but as soon as she saw Newt, excitement lit up her face and she broke into a toothy grin. Her teeth were adorably crooked.

"Newt?" she exclaimed in a very thick French accent, speed walking over to his table.

"E-Elaine?" he stuttered, still amazed by her beauty.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, it is so lovely to finally meet you!"

Newt almost couldn't understand her because of her accent but he figured it out fast enough. "It's good to meet you too," he said, hugging Elaine back.

She pulled away quickly, her smile still in place. "When do we get to go shopping? Oh, oh, oh! _Non_ , when do we get our wands? Oh, Newt! I am _très_ excited about this new experience! Will people know what I say? I know I talk _très_ fast when I am excited. I apologize. I am _très_ glad I warned you in my last letter. Did you get it? You never wrote me back. Did something terrible happen? Where are your parents? Are they alright?" She gasped in horror, the first breath of air she took since she first started to speak. Her hands went over her mouth.

Newt stood still for a moment, surprised by how fast Elaine could actually talk. He did get her letter, he just hadn't had the time to reply. Elaine's letters were always very long and filled with questions. And she would skip from topic to topic just as much as she did in person.

Realizing what she was asking, Newt started to shake his head and hands. "No, no, my parents are fine. They're out getting my school supplies. I wanted to wait here for you. And the reason why I haven't answered your letter is that I've been very busy lately. I'm sorry I made you worry."

Elaine's smile fell back into place. "That's alright! I understand being busy. Coming here was a _très_ busy time for me and my parents. Oh!" she exclaimed, seeming to finally remember the two adults standing behind her. Newt was shocked that he hadn't noticed them. "Newt, this is my mother, Henrietta, and my father, Delmont."

" _Bonjour_ , Newt," Henrietta said, her smile just like her daughter's and her accent just as thick. "It is a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand, the back of it facing up.

Confused, Newt hesitantly grabbed her soft hand and shook it carefully. Henrietta's smile turned to amusement and she shook Newt's hand.

After the odd handshake, Newt turned to Delmont. The man had a grin on his face. " _Bonjour_ , Newt," he said, his voice laced with energy. He took Newt's hand and shook it cheerfully, albeit a little forcefully. Newt now knew where Elaine got her energy.

"Hello," Newt said, smiling awkwardly.

"Newt!" a familiar voice called. Newt turned and found his mother and father walking toward them, his mother's arms filled with bags and packages.

Elaine squealed. "You must be Newt's parents! I am Elaine, Newt's pen pal. But I am sure he has mentioned me at least once or twice."

Newt's mother turned and looked at her son with raised eyebrows. On the contrary, Newt spoke about Elaine almost as much as his love for any animal or creature.

"Hello, dear," Newt's mother said, smiling kindly at Elaine. She spotted Elaine's parents and quickly placed the bags and packages on the table Newt had been sitting at. "Hello, I am Beverly, Newt's mother. And this is my husband, Thomas."

Elaine's parents started to introduce themselves to Newt's parents as Elaine put her arm through Newt's. "Newt," she whispered.

"Yes?" Newt whispered back, curious.

"Let us go get our wands. I have money." She pulled out a small pouch from her robes. "I can buy yours for you, _mon ami_. It's the least I can do since you and your parents are allowing us to stay with you until I go to Hogwarts."

Smiling at her generosity, Newt shook his head. "No, thank you, Elaine. I have money also." He pulled a pouch of coins from his robes.

"Then let us go!" she cried happily, pulling Newt away from their parents.

"Newt, where are you going!" his mother called after him.

"We're going to buy our wands!" Newt barely called back before they left through the back way of the Leaky Cauldron.

In the small courtyard, Newt was thankful to find that the passage to Diagon Alley was still open. Elaine stopped pulling him, completely entranced by Diagon Alley. Her eyes were open wide with wonder.

Newt smiled at her expression, glad his people could do that to her.

"Newt," she whispered in awe, "this is… _c'est_ _magnifique_."

Newt chuckled a bit. "Come on, Ollivanders is this way." This time it was Newt pulling Elaine. She kept wanting to stop and look at everything but Newt wanted to get his wand. He had been dreaming about this day for years.

But as the two eleven-year-olds came to stop in front of the wand shop, Newt was suddenly incapable of moving his feet.

"Newt?" Elaine asked, looking up at him. Newt was a lot taller than her.

"I can't move," he said, eyes wide.

Elaine smiled and it calmed him ever so slightly. "It is alright. Come, do not worry, everything will be fine." She took his hand in hers and pulled him softly into Ollivander's.

Newt had only ever seen Ollivanders from the outside. The inside had a completely different feeling. It had a sleepy, almost gloomy feel to it and there were large shelves filled with wand boxes, all of them covered with dust. Newt couldn't see anyone behind the counter.

"Bonjour?" Elaine called softly, knowing that this was not the place to play around.

"Ah, hello," a misty voice said. A young man in his mid-twenties came around a shelf. "I am Mr. Ollivander. Come to get your wands?"

Newt and Elaine nodded.

Mr. Ollivander smiled softly. "And what are your names?"

Gulping, Newt said, "I'm Newt Scamander."

"And I am Elaine Caron."

Mr. Ollivander looked carefully at Elaine. "French?" he asked.

As Elaine nodded, he walked toward the first shelf and pulled off a box. He took the lid off and pulled out a wand. Elaine's hands shook as Mr. Ollivander held the wand out for her. She took it carefully and stood still, unsure of what to do.

"Wave it around," Mr. Ollivander said with an encouraging smile.

Biting her lip, Elaine moved the wand in a graceful pattern. Unfortunately, the result was not as graceful. When Elaine had moved the wand, Newt was accidentally thrown back a foot. He landed on his bottom with a thud.

Elaine gasped in horror for the second time that day and dropped the wand as if it had burnt her. She ran to Newt and knelt beside him. "Mon dieu, are you alright, Newt? I am so, so sorry. I did not know that was going to happen."

Newt groaned. "That's alright, Elaine. I'm fine." When he stood up, he dusted himself off and turned to face Mr. Ollivander.

The man already had another wand in his hand. "Hmm, what about this one?"

Elaine was much more cautious as she waved this wand around, careful to avoid pointing it in Newt's direction. But this time, instead of something terrible happening, all different colors of sparks flew out of the want and awe filled Elaine's eyes.

Mr. Ollivander grinned. "Miss Caron, I believe you have just found your wand. Sugar maple, unicorn hair core, eleven and a half inches."

"Dieu, _c'est incroyable_ ," Elaine muttered in French, looking at her wand with adoration.

Mr. Ollivander turned to Newt. "You," he said, "seem more difficult."

Newt gulped but Mr. Ollivander didn't elaborate; instead, the man turned and started looking around at the shelves, moving boxes of wands. Every so often, he would take a box, muttering, and put it under his arm. But when he came back to the two children, he only had three boxes with him. Opening one box, he gave Newt the wand.

Newt waved the wand much less gracefully than Elaine and jumped when the glass in the window shattered. Elaine squealed and ducked her head.

Cringing slightly, Mr. Ollivander took the wand from Newt before giving him the second one. When Newt waved that one, about a dozen boxes fell from their shelf, a cloud of dust rising up. Newt quickly handed it back to Mr. Ollivander.

"Try this," Mr. Ollivander said, handing Newt the last wand.

Closing his eyes, Newt waved the wand and waited for a crash. But instead a warmth filled his body and his eyes flew open. Green and brown sparks were coming out of the wand.

Elaine laughed and jumped up and down, her hands closing around Newt's arm. "Newt, you found your wand!"

"Ah, that is pine, with a phoenix feather core, twelve and one-fourth inches." Mr. Ollivander smiled at the wand. "That is a fine wand you have, Mr. Scamander."

Newt nodded but had a question. "Sir, why didn't the other two wands work?"

"Because they didn't like you."

"Oh," Newt said, looking down.

"They didn't like you because you weren't their soulmate. Every wand has a human soulmate and you are that wand's, right there."

" _Incroyable_!" Elaine said again, grinning at her wand.

"Yeah, that is," Newt muttered, smiling softly at his own wand. The pine felt at home in his grasp and he could almost hear the humming of the core.

"Now, I believe there is the matter of payment?" inquired Mr. Ollivander.

After Newt and Elaine had paid for their wands, they left the shop.

"I love my wand so much!" Elaine cried, skipping as she and Newt made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. "Do you like yours, Newt? That's remarkable that wands have soulmates! I can't wait to show Maman and Papa my wand! I believe they are going to be amazed when I tell them everything that happened!"

Newt found himself enjoying Elaine's rambling, opting to stay quiet and think about his wand.

When they entered the Leaky Cauldron, Newt's mother went up to him and asked, "How was it?"

He and Elaine then went into the story of how they got their wands, the rest of their parents joining Newt's mother. They told them all about how they found their wands and their parents thoroughly enjoyed the retelling.

After the long story, the two families sat down and shared a warm meal together. Apparently, Newt and Elaine had spent a longer time in Ollivanders than they had originally thought. Elaine's parents had gotten all of her school supplies.

Once they were done eating, they all went home, tired but content.

As he lay in bed that night, Newt twirled his wand through his fingers. He wondered about the other two wands he tried earlier and who their soulmates would be.

Little did he know that thirty years later a boy named Tom Riddle would be the soulmate of the first wand.

And fifty-three years after that a boy named Harry Potter would take the second for himself.

* * *

 **Rest of A/N: Newt's phoenix feather core is not from the same phoenix as Tom's and Harry's wands. That's all I want to clear up. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
